1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to hitches, and more specifically to three point tractor hitches.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current hitches have quick connect and disconnect features to hook up different types of implements.
The disvantages of these hitches are,they are very expensive, difficult to mount to a tractor, and the implements used with these hitches must be modifed to use the hitches.
Other hitches incorporate hydraulics to operate, this is expensive and complicated to connect to a tractor.